One Wish
by Daughtry's Pirate Girl
Summary: Aside from a few friends, nothing about Grace's life seems right. How she would love to wake up and find herself in the Pirates movies. She has no idea that one birthday wish could be so powerful and is suddenly throw into the adventure of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this, I don't own Will Turner or anything else from Pirates of the Caribbean.

**Chapter 1**

Grace Morgan drove her beat up little Chevy truck into the driveway of a cute cottage type house on the edge of town. She put the truck in park and after shutting off the engine, she got out. Before closing the door, she slipped off her blue Wal-mart employee best and tossed it into the passenger seat.

Grace hurried up to the porch and the front door was opened for her by an older woman.

"Grace, some in," she invited with a big smile. "I'm so glad you could come today."

"Thanks for asking me over, Brenda." Grace gave her best friend and fellow employee a hug.

"You and I are going to have all kinds of fun this afternoon," Brenda announced.

"Great, I'm definitely up for some fun."

"It was nice of Randy to let you leave early today to come here."

"Yes, I'm glad he did."

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" Brenda wanted to know.

"Yeah, Vicky and some of the other girls bought me lunch."

"Good, that means it's time for you first surprise."

"You didn't have to do anything for me."

"Of course I did. Birthday's should be celebrated. Now, go in the dining room and wait for me. I'll get the surprise ready."

Grace smiled. "All right."

At the dining room table, Grace waited a couple of minutes until Brenda called to close her eyes. Grace closed them and Brenda set something down in front of her.

"Okay, you can open them."

Grace opened her eyes.

"Surprise!"

It was a cake; one of the coolest cakes Grace had ever seen. It was shaped like a tropical island with a plastic palm tree in the middle. Blue frosting was spread around the island to look like the ocean and on either side of the palm tree were little plastic figures of Will Turner and Jack Sparrow. In red letters were the words, Happy Birthday "Mrs. Turner."

Grace laughed. "I wish."

Brenda smiled. "I knew you'd like that."

The whole cake was glowing with nineteen candles perfectly placed.

"It's a perfect cake, Brenda." Grace shook her head, scolding herself for suddenly becoming emotional. "I don't remember the last time I had cake for my birthday. Especially one with candles."

Brenda smiled a bit sadly. "Then this is a very special cake which makes your wish twice as likely to come true."

"Wishing is silly. Wishes never come true."

"They might," Brenda said persuasively.

Grace shrugged. "I still think it's silly so I'm going to make a silly wish that I know could never come true."

"Wouldn't you be surprised if it did?"

"I think I'd die of shock. I wish that I could wake up sometime and be living in Pirates of the Caribbean."

With those words, she blew out every candle in one try.

"Oh, now your wish will surely come true if you blew them all out," Brenda teased.

They both laughed and Brenda cut the cake. When they were done eating, Brenda handed Grace the two Pirates action figures.

"You can put Will on your nightstand and he can protect you at night."

Grace laughed. "Well then, you can have Jack to protect you at night."

Brenda laughed in return. "I've already got Gary to do that."

"Jack can protect both of you."

"Somehow I can't picture that."

"Me neither, but you can still have him."

"All right, you take your lovely Will and I'll take my Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Good."

"Speaking of Will Turner . . ." Brenda got up and retrieved something from the next room. "I have a gift for you that will be very much to you liking and don't tell me I didn't have to get it. Birthday's are for gifts even if you're not used to it."

Brenda set a large gift bag in Grace's lap.

"It's a little light and small to contain Will Turner, isn't it?" Grace asked with a grin.

Brenda laughed. "I'm afraid it is."

Anxious to see what was really inside, Grace opened the bag and pulled out the gift. Her mouth dropped open.

"Where'd you get this?"

It was a long, dark gray, leather coat that looked just like a pirate coat.

"I found it at the thrift store the other day. It looked so much like Will's coat that I knew I had to get it for you."

"Brenda, it looks almost exactly like Will's coat! Who would just give this to a thrift store?"

Brenda shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sure glad I found it. I hope it fits you."

Grace stood up and put it on. I was as if it had been tailor made for her. Turning her head, she couldn't resist smelling the collar. She was surprised when it didn't have the usual thrift store smell. Instead there was a more masculine smell mingled with the small of the ocean.

"Does it smell like Will?" Brenda asked as a joke.

Instead of laughing, Grace looked at Brenda in surprise. "Actually, it smells exactly how I'd imagine it to smell if Will wore it."

"Really?" Brenda was a bit surprised too. "I guess that's just an added bonus."

They smiled and Brenda got up. "So, is it movie time?"

Grace nodded and they went into the living room.

"Do you want to watch Curse of the Black Pearl or Dead Man's Chest?" Brenda asked.

"I wish we could watch At World's End, but since we still have four months to wait for the DVD, I guess we'll just watch Curse of the Black Pearl. Elizabeth is a tiny percentage less bratty and irritating in that one and I don't feel like watching her kiss Jack again and seeing poor Will's face when she does."

"Good idea. I don't want to watch Jack die again."

Brenda put in the first Pirates DVD and they sat down on the couch. Even though it was plenty warm, Grace left her coat on and couldn't help smelling the leather several times throughout the movie.

By the time the movie had finished, Brenda's husband Gary arrived home from work and Grace decided she should get home. She said goodbye to Gary and Brenda and then went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Grace walked into the house, cigarette smoke stung her nose and eyes and the smell of alcohol wafting from a garbage bag full of empty beer cans made her gag. The sound of angry shouting came from the other end of the house. Trying to block it out, Grace hurried upstairs.

She had lived with her father and step-mother ever since her mother had died when she was five. It was a horrible place to live. Both her father and step-mother were constantly drinking and though they hadn't been particularly violent yet, things were steadily getting worse.

Grace closed her door behind her and sighed heavily, still able to hear the shouting downstairs. She looked around her room. The walls were covered with ancient, grayish wood panels and everything felt dreary and cramped because the room was so small. The only bright spots were a few Pirates and Orlando Bloom pictures that Grace had hanging up, but even those were ripped and badly crinkled from being torn down repeatedly during her parents' drunken rages.

Grace didn't even bother to go down to supper that night and was glad when no one seemed to notice. Once all arguments had finally come to a temporary end late in the night and the house was quiet, Grace crawled into bed. She glanced at her Will Turner figure that she'd put on her nightstand like Brenda had said and pulled her leather coat up near her pillow. She thought of how babyish it seemed, but sleeping with the coat made her feel more secure.

Grace woke the next morning to shouting as usual. This time, however, it was her father shouting at her.

"Grace, get down here and help your mother make breakfast!"

He sounded quite angry so Grace got out of bed quickly and started dressing.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Grace called and the muttered to herself, "She's not my mother."

Grace's morning was full of difficultly. First she had to be at the beck and call of her cranky step-mother who wouldn't stop complaining about the terrible headache she had and then Grace had to entertain her three year old half sister, Ella, who was as cranky and demanding as her mother. _I should just call her Elizabeth_, Grace thought.

Around noon, Grace ran out to her truck and arrived late at work for the fourth time that month. She was glad that Randy was such an understanding manager otherwise she would have gotten fired months ago.

Work was much more enjoyable than life at home. Grace very much enjoyed the people she worked with even though Wal-mart was not her ideal place to work. The day went faster than Grace wanted and before she knew it, she and Brenda were walking out to their vehicles that night. When they reached the employee parking lot, Grace stopped and looked at her truck. Plastic shrink wrap was wrapped all around it and Grace could see that the cab was stuffed full of balloons. One the back window was a message. 'Happy Belated Birthday, Grace!' Grace just shook her head and then turned to the sound of laughter.

"You're going to regret this, Paul, when your birthday comes around," Grace told the guy laughing.

Grace had always thought of Paul as her big brother in her "Wal-mart family" and referred to him as a lovable pain-in-the-neck. This was just the kind of thing he would do.

"We used two rolls of shrink wrap," Paul informed her gleefully.

"Just you wait. I might use four on your car," Grace warned.

It took around a whole half an hour for Grace and Brenda to remove all the shrink wrap. It went faster when they forced Paul to help them, but it didn't really matter because they laughed the whole time anyway.

Grace was in a pretty happy mood by the time she got home, but all that happiness evaporated the second she entered the house. It was no surprise that her parents were fighting, but it sounded especially bad this time. Grace tried to sneak upstairs, but the floorboards creaked in the entryway and her father called her into the living room.

"Where have you been?" he demanded. "It's late."

"I always work late on Saturdays," Grace told him.

"Not any more you're not."

"I can't choose the shift I get."

"Then you'll quit."

"I can't quit. I need the money."

"You will quit."

"No," Grace foolishly tried to resist.

Before she could react, Grace's father stepped forward and hit her hard. Surprised, she lost her balance and stumbled back against a dresser slamming her forearm against the edge. Pain tingled from her elbow down to her fingertips and the left side of her face burned. Once she had her wits about her again, Grace glared at her father and finally fled the room. He shouted for her to come back, but she ran up to her room and locked the door behind her. She tired to hold them back, but hot tears spilled from her eyes, stinging her bruised cheek.

"I can't do this anymore," she murmured in a choked voice. Now that her father had hit her, she knew it would happen again.

Grace curled up at the head of her bed and wrapped her arms around her leather coat as she had a good cry, something she hadn't done in a while.

**One more chapter like this one and then things will get good! Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Some hours later, the house was completely silent with Grace's parents finally in bed. Grace's tears had stopped a while ago, but she had not moved from her bed. Finally, she did get up and walked quietly over to her dresser. Looking in the mirror above it, she studied herself. Her eyes were red from crying and her left cheekbone was all swollen and already getting dark. Looking down at her arm, she saw it too was being taken over by bruises.

Taking a deep breath, Grace turned around. She had thought long and hard about her life over the last couple of hours and had decided she wouldn't take it any longer. She walked determinedly over to her bed and pulled out leather duffel from underneath it.

After packing some clothes and her most valuable possessions, Grace went to her desk and wrote a quick note saying she would no longer put up with the abuse she took and was going to have her own life. She left it on her bed, slipped on her coat, and snuck out of the house. Praying it wouldn't wake anyone up, she started her truck and drove away.

It was well passed midnight when Grace pulled into Brenda's driveway. She had to say goodbye to her best friend. Knocking on the door, Grace waited a couple of minutes until the entryway light came on and Brenda and Gary opened the door. When Brenda saw Grace's face, she gasped.

"Grace, what happened? Did your father do this?"

Grace nodded miserably.

"Do you want us to call the police?" Gary asked.

"Do whatever you want about my parents," Grace said. "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" Brenda wanted to know.

"I don't know yet."

"Do you want to stay with us?"

Grace shook her head. "If my father found out he'd be so upset and would force me to come home. I don't want to drag you into this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to get as far away from here as I can. I'll let you know when I get settled somewhere. Please tell Randy that I'm sorry for just leaving and that he's been a very understanding employer."

"I will." Tears started falling down Brenda's face and she pulled Grace into a hug. "I'm so sorry about this Grace. Please be careful and take good care of yourself."

"I will, Brenda. Thank you for being my friend."

They said goodbye and Grace hurried back to her truck and drove away into the night. A couple of hours later, she pulled into a rest stop near the beach and got out. She was too tired to keep driving. Walking out into the sand, Grace stood still as she listened to the sound of the ocean and let the breeze blow her hair and coat. For a moment, her imagination made her feel like she was a pirate standing on a Caribbean beach. Smiling to herself, she sat down at the base of a tree and within a few minutes fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Someone or something nudged Grace and started bringing her around to consciousness. Then a voice drifted into her mind.

"Wake up."

Grace's eyes popped open and she found herself face to face with a young man who looked strangely familiar. Startled, she tried to back up quickly, but something limited the movement of her legs. The skirt of a dress?! _What is going on? Where am I?_ She must have asked the last question out loud because the man answered, "You're on the Interceptor."

_Why do I know that name? Why don't I know what it is? Why can't I remember anything?!_ Grace panicked and it showed on her face.

"It's all right. You don't have to be afraid," the young man said gently. "My name is Will Turner. I'm not going to hurt you."

Grace's heart thundered in her chest. _Will Turner? I know him, I'm sure of it, but why then doesn't he know me?_

Suddenly they heard a faint voice above them and Grace came to the realization that she was on a ship.

"William!"

Will rolled his eyes and looked back to Grace. "Stay here. I'll be right back. I promise no one will hurt you."

Grace was in too much shock to even move and Will had to regretfully just leave her. Once he was gone, Grace looked around frantically. _What is happening to me? Why am I on a ship? _Her eyes caught on a gray leather coat lying beside her and suddenly things came back to her. She remembered her father hitting her and running away. But how did she get here and where was here? She thought harder and then . . . Pirates of the Caribbean! She remembered it and the wish she'd made. The blood drained from her face. _I'm in Pirates of the Caribbean! No, it's not possible! It has to be a dream, but since when do dreams feel so real? This has to be real! _Grace didn't know whether or not to be excited or absolutely terrified. The scariest part was that she remembered what Pirates of the Caribbean was and that she loved it, but she had absolutely no memory of what happened in it!

Taking a deep breath, Grace forced herself to calm down. Standing, she felt a bit wobbly, but she steadied herself against a post. Something else just then occurred to her. _I just talked to Will Turner!_ Though her memories were hazy at best, she did recollect that she liked Will . . . a _lot_. She wasn't sure if that was really a very good thing considering her situation. Taking another deep breath, she told herself to just except what was happening and she was actually quite calm until she heard footsteps and saw Will coming back down. Her heart started beating wildly again, though this time fright and shock were not the cause.

Will walked over to her and was glad to see that she didn't look nearly as frightened.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

"Yes," Grace said, suddenly feeling very shy.

"Good." Will paused. "What is your name?"

For a second, it suddenly slipped her mind as Grace's eyes met his deep brown ones.

"Grace Morgan," she finally managed without making too big a fool of herself. She noticed Will glance at her arm and then study her face again.

"Are you seriously injured, Miss Morgan?"

Grace lightly touched the very sore bruise that had blackened on her face and then shook her head. "I'm all right."

Will still looked concerned, but nodded anyway. "I just talked to Captain Sparrow and he wants to see you," he told her.

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" A quick memory of Jack flashed in Grace's mind.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"No, I, uh, have heard of him before." Grace hated lying to Will of all people, but what could she say? That she'd seen Jack in a _movie_ she now couldn't even remember? Out of the question.

Will nodded again. "Come with me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Grace followed Will up to the deck of the Interceptor. The warm Caribbean breeze tugged at her hair and dress as they walked to the back of the ship. _There he is, Captain Jack Sparrow_, Grace thought. The strange thing was, she couldn't remember if she even liked him or not. _This is getting annoying. I guess I'm just going to have to decide whether or not I like people by getting to know them firsthand._

"So this lovely creature is the stowaway on my ship?" Jack said, making Grace blush a little. "What's your name, love?"

"Grace Morgan."

"You related to the famous Henry Morgan?"

"Um, not that I know of."

"How'd you get to be on this ship?" Jack wanted to know.

Grace hesitated. She hadn't had a chance to figure out who or what she was going to tell people she was.

"I ran away." It was a perfectly logical as well as truthful answer.

"From your husband?" Jack guessed assuming that's where her bruises came from.

"No, my father. I'm not married."

"Jack, don't you think that's enough personal questions right now?" Will asked, sensing they were on a touchy subject.

"So, where were you hoping to go, Miss Morgan?" Jack wanted to know.

Grace shook her head. "I don't know. I just needed to get away."

"Well, love, you picked a rather in-opportune moment to stow aboard this particular ship. Young Mr. Turner and I are rather pressed for time and any suitable port to leave you at is quite out of the way."

"Where are you going?"

"We are headed to Tortuga to pick up a crew because, as you can see, we're lacking."

"What are you doing after that?" Grace hated not remembering.

"We are on our way to rescue William's dearly beloved from the hands of a cursed pirate captain."

Jack's words sparked something and memories flashed through Grace's mind. Several scenes from Pirates came to her and she remembered most of the beginning of Curse of the Black Pearl up until the point that Will and Jack had commandeered the Interceptor. All she could remember were events, no specific details. She still wasn't sure how well she liked Jack. Grace now remembered Elizabeth as well and that it was her they were trying to rescue, but that was about it. She had a sneaking suspicion that she disliked Elizabeth, but she couldn't be sure.

Feeling slightly dizzy from her memory flashes, Grace grabbed the ship's railing.

"Are you all right?" Will asked, noticing she looked a little pale.

"Yes, I'm just not used to sailing," Grace made up an excuse.

"Have you ever sailed before?" Jack asked.

"No." Grace was surprised that she didn't feel seasick, but she wasn't about to complain.

"Maybe you ought ta go below and lie down for awhile while Mr. Turner and I discuss how to get you back on land," Jack suggested.

Grace was going to do just that, but stopped. _Wait a minute. My wish to be in Pirates of the Caribbean has come true. I won't just be put ashore and wait to see what happens next. I want to be part of this._

"You don't have to take me to shore. I can help you," Grace told Jack and Will.

Trying to be polite, Jack didn't laugh, but Grace could tell he wanted to as he looked her up and down.

"Listen, love, not to be rude or anything, but about the only way you could really help is perhaps distracting the enemy."

Grace put her hands on her hips defiantly. "Don't let the dress fool you Captain Sparrow. I can use a sword." _Where did that come from?_ It was out of her mouth before she realized it and it took a whole second more for her to remember that she'd taken fencing classes for four years and had always been quite good at it. Feeling confident again, she stared at Jack and waited for his response.

"You can use a sword?" he didn't seem to believe her.

"Yes, I can. If you want me to prove it, I will," Grace told him. "In a fair fight I can hold my own just fine."

"Jack doesn't fight fair," Will told her.

Jack gave him a dirty look. "All right, Miss Morgan, I'll take your word for it. If you want to go chasin' after cursed pirates with us, be my guest, just don't say I didn't warn you."

"I consider myself warned, Captain."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Not too long after Jack had told her she could help them, Grace went below and raided the supplies. Though she hadn't noticed right away, she didn't only have a dress on, but a corset too and by now it was killing her. She had to put something else on.

It took some time, but eventually her search produced a white shirt, dark breeches, an almost black waistcoat, and a pair of leather boots that were all a smaller size and fit her reasonably well. She picked up her coat from where she'd left it and looked at it closely. It was definitely the same coat Brenda had given her as a gift. The authentic look and Caribbean smell no longer seemed like such a coincidence to her. It had to have something to do with her wish.

The last item Grace searched for was a sword which was much easier to find. Once she'd buckled it across her shoulder and pulled her long hair back into a ponytail, she left the small cabin where she'd changed. When Grace walked out, she nearly collided with Will who was coming from the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

They looked at each other for quite a long moment and Will noticed Grace's new clothes.

"You changed," he said.

"Yes. I just thought it would be better this way," Grace stammered. "You know, for fighting and stuff . . . that is if we do have to fight . . . we probably will, who knows." _You sound like an idiot!_ Grace looked down at the floor in embarrassment having no idea what a cute pair they made standing there.

"I guess I'll go back up on deck," Grace said finally, hoping to end the awkwardness. "It's kind of stifling down here."

Will nodded and they walked away towards one of the stairs.

"Miss Morgan," Will said half way there, surprising Grace.

She turned to him. "Yes?"

"I wanted to say that it wasn't my idea to steal this ship. I just want to rescue Elizabeth. I'm not a pirate."

"I know you're not."

Will looked surprised. "You do?"

Grace paused and realized her error. She shouldn't know all the things she did and had to be careful what she said.

"I mean, I didn't think you were," Grace tried to cover up the mistake. "You're not like Jack."

"Thank goodness for that," Will said with a smile.

Grace smiled too and there was another long pause. Finally, Grace turned away from him even though she could have easily stared at his face for hours. On deck, Grace walked back to the wheel were Jack was. She almost laughed at the way he looked at her in shock.

"I hope you don't mind that I went through the supplies below deck," Grace said.

"Oh no, not at all."

Jack's eyes began to stray a little too far south for Grace's liking and she cleared her throat loudly. His gaze came right back to her face.

"Just because I'm dressed like a man doesn't mean I'm not a lady and I expect to be treated like one," Grace left no doubt in his mind.

"As you wish, Miss Morgan," Jack said with a charming smile that made his gold teeth glimmer in the sunshine. "Now exactly why are you dressed this way?"

"Well, it's much more practical for one thing and you said we'd reach Tortuga in a few hours. If it's anything I have an idea it will be I'm not about to go ashore dressed as a woman."

"Point taken," Jack replied, still grinning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Even from the ship's rail, Grace could hear the shouting, laughing, and shooting, and smell the horrible smell of the city. She and Will exchanged uneasy looks.

"You two coming?" Jack called impatiently, already halfway down the gangplank.

"Are you sure you want to go ashore?" Will asked Grace.

She loosened her sword in its scabbard and nodded. "I'm sure."

They followed Jack. The streets were overflowing with drunken pirates chasing women and fighting with each other. Grace had never been anywhere that repulsed her so much. She was so disgusted she only barely noticed Jack start talking and it took another moment for her to focus on anything he was saying.

"…More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

At that moment, Grace was lucky enough to notice a woman dumping a chamber pot from an upstairs window. She quickly jumped out of the way and accidentally right into Will.

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly.

"It's all right," Will replied.

Both of them then made a face at the horrible stench that met their noses.

"What do you think?" Jack asked again when he didn't receive an answer from them.

"It'll linger," Will told him.

"I'll tell you, mate," Jack continued in a very chipper mood. "If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

"If every town in the world were like this one, I'd hide in the jungle," Grace said in disgust.

Jack became too interested in the immodestly dressed, red-haired woman coming towards them to notice Grace's remark.

"Scarlett!"

He rushed forward to meet her with a grin and was bitterly disappointed when the woman slapped him hard across the face spinning him around. Frowning at Grace and Will he said, "Not sure I deserved that."

Shaking his head, Jack turned and met up with yet another woman, this time a blonde.

"Giselle," he said a bit more cautiously.

"Who was she?"

Jack frowned. "What?"

With a sound slap, Jack was again facing Grace and Will.

"I may have deserved that," he admitted.

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt it," Grace muttered. "Right about now I feel like slapping you too. How in heaven's name will we find a crew here?"

"Don't lose faith yet, love," Jack said with a grin. "Right this way."

Grace glared at him as he walked off.

"If he calls me that one more time, I will slap him."

"Make sure I'm there to see it," Will replied, making Grace smile.

They followed Jack further into the city until they reached the back of a tavern where a bunch of pigs were sleeping. Lying in the mud with them was a man. Jack grabbed a bucket of water from a nearby well. Glancing at each other, Grace and Will each grabbed one too. Jack walked back over to the man and dumped the water on him. The man sat up sputtering as he pulled out a knife.

"Curse you for breathing you slack-jawed idiot!" He paused, a smile coming to his face when he saw that it was Jack. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleepin'! It's bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

The man tried to follow along, but even Grace and Will were still figuring it out. Finally, the man only smiled. "Aye, that'll about do it."

Jack reached out to help the man up. At the same time, Grace watched Will raise his bucket and toss the water on the man.

"Blast it! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell," Will told him.

"Well then, this is to make up for having to be here." Grace threw her bucket too.

Grace grinned at Will and then at Jack who smiled at the man.

"Gibbs, I'd like you to meet my friends."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Grace couldn't decide which was worse; being out in the streets or in the tavern. _The tavern._ She felt trapped in the enclosed area with so many people around her and with no fresh air, the smell of rum was overpowering. _Just keep your cool until Jack's finished. You've got a sword and Will is right beside you. You know he won't just stand by and do nothing if one of these crazy, drunken, hooligans realizes you were a girl._

Jack walked passed them from a trip to the bar for rum and paused next to Will.

"Keep a sharp eye."

"Jack, how long will we be here?" Grace wanted to know.

"Patience, love."

Grace clenched her fists. If Jack wouldn't have been on the other side of Will and already on his way to a table where Gibbs was, she would have slapped him.

"Next time," she vowed.

As Jack sat down, Grace and Will watched the other tavern guests suspiciously. Grace really started to regret not doing more to disguise herself as a man. After a few minutes, a short old man suddenly stumbled out of the rowdy crowd and stopped in front of Grace.

"Have a drink with me, lad," he said in a slurred voice.

Grace turned her head away from his alcohol saturated breath and shook it. The man squinted at her as he swayed back and forth.

"Yer no lad," he realized. He turned back to the room shouting, "Hey boys! He ain't—"

Grace yanked out her sword and had it at his throat before he could finish. Grace heard Will's sword leave its scabbard as well. Everyone seemed to stop and look at them.

"Not a word," Grace warned the man in a low voice, keeping her head down in hopes that no one else would notice she was a woman.

The man slowly backed away and everyone else returned to their wild partying. Grace and Will glanced at each other as they slipped their swords back into the scabbards. The way Will looked at her confused Grace a little. Was it a bit of admiration? She was clearly different from any woman he'd ever met.

Will took his eyes from her and looked around the tavern.

"Maybe you should stand on the other side of me where no one can see you as well."

Grace nodded and stepped around him, grateful for his suggestion. She leaned back against the wall and sighed. _This is exactly the kind of behavior I ran away from._ Grace tried to ignore it by studying and fiddling with one of the metal buttons of her coat. Her attention was suddenly drawn back to Will when she noticed him looking into the room Jack was in, obviously listening to Jack and Gibbs talking. Grace glanced in there too.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His _only_ child, savvy?" Jack said.

Grace looked away so they wouldn't catch her watching them, but she kept listening.

"Is he, now?" Gibbs replied with interest. "Leverage says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope. Take what you can . . ." Jack raised his mug and slamed it with Gibb's.

"Give nothing back!"

They drained their mugs and slammed them back down on the table.

_What is he up to_, Grace wondered.

After a few more drinks, Jack and Gibbs got up and they finally left the tavern to Grace's utmost relief. She was so glad to leave the city and be aboard the Interceptor again. Exhausted by the days events, Grace gladly climbed into a hammock to sleep. Before her eyes closed, they drifted over to Will. He was getting ready to sleep at the opposite end of the cabin to give her space and some privacy. _He's such a gentleman_, Grace thought having known some real jerks in her life. She sighed and pulled her eyes away right before Will cast a glance in her direction. _You're just going to have to get over him, Grace, unless you want to go day after day wishing for something you can't have. He's known you for less than a day and is already in love._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Bright and early, Grace was up and followed Jack and Will to the docks where Gibbs had men for a crew lined up waiting for Jake's approval.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt and crazy to boot!"

Grace and Will looked down the ragtag group of men with much less optimism than Gibbs.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked skeptically.

Jack did not answer and began his way down the line of men until he stopped in front of one with a parrot perched on his shoulder.

"You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs told him.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton! Answer man!"

Gibbs quickly stepped up. "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out . . ." The man opened his mouth revealing the gruesome sight of his missing tongue. Grace, Will, and Jack grimaced. ". . . so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

Jack turned to go on his way, but paused. "Mr. Cotton's . . . parrot. Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" the parrot squawked.

"Mostly, we figure, that means yes," Gibbs told them.

"Of course it does." Jack turned to Will. "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad," Will answered.

"How do you know they'll be able to face these cursed pirates of yours?" Grace asked. "You don't even know them."

"I barely know you and I let you stay," Jack replied.

"True," Grace acknowledged.

A voice from further down the line caught their attention.

"And what's the benefit for us?"

Jack frowned walked slowly up to a sailor whose hat hid their face. Jack carefully lifted the brim of the hat and then pulled it off. Grace and Will were very surprised to see that the sailor was a woman.

Jack smiled. "Anamaria."

The smile was wiped right off his face when he was slapped harder than he'd been slapped by either Scarlett or Giselle.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," Will said.

"No, that one I deserved."

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria said angrily.

Jack turned back to her. "Actually—"

She slapped him again and Grace covered her mouth in an attempt to keep from laughing.

"_Borrowed_," Jack continued quickly. "Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!" Anamaria shouted and Grace wondered if she was going to slap him again.

"You'll get another one," Jack told her.

Anamaria pointed her finger in his face. "I _will_."

"A better one," Will added suddenly.

"A better one!" Jack echoed with a grin.

"That one." Will pointed at the Interceptor.

Jack spun around. "What one?!"

Giggling, Grace pointed to the Interceptor.

"That one?!" Jack was furious, but he knew talking it back would make Anamaria even angrier. "Aye, that one! What say you?"

"Aye!" Anamaria shouted and the rest of the crew mimicked her. They picked up their supplies and turned towards the Interceptor. Gibbs hurried up to Jack.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir."

Grace frowned at him. "Since when?"

"Since always. Everyone knows it," Gibbs replied.

"That's nothing, but a silly superstition," Grace told him.

"It is not. I knew a captain once who let a woman aboard his ship and that very day it sank. Every man drowned."

"How did it sink?"

"Ran into some rocks."

"Had the captain been drinking?"

"Well, uh, yes, but that's not the point." Gibbs looked at Jack. "You can't possibly be considerin' this captain. You know it's bad luck."

"I think it would be worse luck not to take them," Jack replied thinking of the fit Anamaria would throw if he told her she couldn't come. Add Grace to the mix and he didn't think he'd have a very good chance of coming out alive.

Within an hour they had set sail. Jack was at the wheel with his eyes practically glued to his compass. Gibbs and Anamaria oversaw the crew and Grace did what she could, watching closely to learn more. She was fascinated by the workings of the ship.

A few hours after leaving Tortuga, a storm broke and rain and waves pummeled the ship. Grace did what she was told as well as she was able, but she had a hard time just trying to stay on her feet as the waves crashed over the deck. Running over to help Gibbs and Will tie down a line, she heard Will ask Gibbs, "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?"

"It doesn't work?" Grace shouted over the wind.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?"

Grace and Will looked at each other through the rain and Gibbs hurried up to Jack.

"We should drop canvas, sir."

"She can hold a bit longer," Jack told him.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?"

Jack grinned as lightening flashed. "We're catching up."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Dead men tell no tales!" Cotton's parrot squawked.

_What a way to cheer everyone up_, Grace thought as she passed Mr. Cotton and the bird to take a place next to Will at the railing.

Slowly they sailed through a dense fog. From the rail, everyone looked solemnly at the vast number of ships that had sunk around Isla de Muerta. The mast of a submerged ship scraped the bottom of the Interceptor and Grace looked down. In the water she could see not only ship's remains but numerable hammerhead sharks following them, just waiting for the ship to sink.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs said.

"I hope Jack knows what he's doing," Grace murmured to no one in particular.

Turning to look at Jack, Will asked, "How is it that Jack came by that compass?"

He, Grace, and Gibbs stepped away from the rail.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta," Gibbs answered. "That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."

"What?" Will was quite surprised. "He failed to mention that."

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the . . ." Will began mimicking Jack's moves and facial expressions making Grace laugh.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued, but after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly. But Jack, he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa," Will realized.

"Aye."

"But how did Jack get off the island?" Grace wanted to know.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will said skeptically.

"Aye, sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?"

"Yeah," Grace chimed in. "If he only had a pistol with one shot, what did he use?"

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, but frowned, realizing he had no idea. Suddenly, Jack's voice was heard.

"Human hair, from my back."

"Human hair," Grace repeated disbelievingly. "from your back."

"Yes, love."

Will looked at Grace in amusement, waiting to see what she'd do. As Jack walked away, Grace quickly followed him.

"Oh, Jack," she called.

Jack stopped and turned with a grin. "Yes?"

"No hard feelings."

"What?"

She didn't slap him as hard as Anamaria had, but it still shocked him.

"What did I deserve that for?" he demanded.

"I said I'd slap you the next time you called me love," Grace told him.

"I never heard that."

"You were too busy taking in the _scenery_ of Tortuga to notice."

Grace turned leaving Jack gawking at her. She grinned when she saw Will chuckling quietly.

"Let go the anchor!" Jack ordered, snapping out of his daze. He walked over to Gibbs. "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked.

"Keep to the code," Jack ordered.

"Aye, the code."

Jack and Will walked over to where a rowboat was being lowered. Grace quickly stopped Jack before he climbed down to it.

"I want to go with you."

"No," Jack said without looking at her.

"Come on, Jack, this isn't because I slapped you is it?" Grace asked.

Jack looked at her smugly. "Maybe."

Grace sighed. "Would it help if I apologized?"

"Perhaps." Jack grinned. "Try me."

Grace wasn't really that sorry, but she apologized anyway. "I'm sorry I slapped you."

Jack thought it over for a long moment. Making a face, he said, "I don't know if that was sincere enough."

Grace sighed in exasperation. "What do you want me to do? Get down on my knees and beg you for forgiveness?"

Jack grinned. "Now there's an idea."

"I wasn't serious."

"Well then, I guess you'll have to stay."

Before Grace could protest, Will spoke for her. "Just let her come, Jack."

"Oh, all right," Jack agreed grudgingly.

Grace smiled at Will in gratitude and he smiled back making her heart flutter. She quickly looked away before she could blush.

Thanks for the reviews! I planned for this chapter to be longer, but with Christmas coming I haven't had time to write and I wanted to get something up since I haven't updated in a while. **Luciferian**, I want to get away from the movie more, but I haven't been able to take as much time planning this as I would like. If anyone has any ideas for me, feel free to PM me. :o)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Quietly they rowed into the silent, black cave. Will was in the front of the boat holding a lantern and he and Grace looked around uneasily. They hadn't gone far when the light lit up a skeleton lying on a ledge with a sword stuck in its back.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked in uncertainty.

Grace was wondering the same thing, but wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

"Pirates' Code," Jack answered. "Any man that falls behind is left behind."

"I guess we'd better not fall behind then," Grace murmured.

Will made a face at Jack. "No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one," Jack said. "You sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga . . ."

His words faded away as Grace lost herself in her thoughts. It was obvious how much Will loved Elizabeth by all he had done to save her. _I wish he could love me like that_. She started daydreaming about it for a moment, but snapped back to reality when they reached their destination and Jack and Will started to leave the boat.

"I am not obsessed with treasure," Will said in protest to one of Jack's earlier comments.

Jack seemed to either not hear or ignore him as he led the way through a large, dark tunnel. Ahead they heard voices and Jack stopped and peered over a ledge.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," Jack told Will with a smirk.

Grace and Will stepped closer to have a look. Before them was a vast cavern filled with every kind of treasure they could imagine. However, there wasn't only treasure. A whole crew of pirates was gathered around a mound of gold. On top was a carved stone chest and standing behind it were Barbossa and Elizabeth. Will said her name in alarm and moved to climb over the ledge, but Jack pulled him back down.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment."

Jack turned and walked past them. Will glared at him and followed.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?"

Jack paused and turned back to Will. "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor; I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything . . . stupid." He looked at Grace. "That goes for you too."

Without another word, he scampered off. Grace and Will stood silently for a few moments. Then Will suddenly hurried back in the direction of the boat. Grace quickly followed him. He picked up one of the oars they'd left in the boat and turned to her.

"Are you on my side?" Will asked.

"Yes," Grace answered without hesitation.

"Jack wants to use me as his leverage."

"I know. I heard what he said in Tortuga."

"I won't be anyone's leverage," Will declared. "Will you help me?"

Grace nodded.

"Take all the oars from their boats." Will pointed to all the boats lined up in the water not far from theirs that Grace noticed for the first time. "I'm going to get Elizabeth and we'll go back to the Interceptor."

Grace nodded again and Will quickly walked off and disappeared where Jack had. _What if he gets caught?_ was the first question in Grace's mind. _Barbossa would kill him._ She tried not to think about it and ran over to the other boats knowing she couldn't waste time. Grace gathered up as many of the oars as she could carry and brought them back to their boat. She took several trips back and forth, the pile of oars in their boat growing fast. A few minutes later, she was on her way back to the boat with the last arm full of oars when she heard shouting. Grace looked up to see Will and Elizabeth suddenly appear. She dropped the oars into the boat and quickly got in. Elizabeth jumped in next and then Will. Picking up the oars, he rowed out of the cave.

From the back of the boat, Grace watched for Barbossa's men, her hand rested on the hilt of her sword. When they immerged from the dark cave, Grace breathed a sigh of relief. It didn't seem that the pirates were going to catch them. She turned and found her eyes on Elizabeth who was watching her intently. After a few seconds, Grace began to squirm uncomfortably. She didn't like the way Elizabeth was watching her.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked finally.

"Grace Morgan," Grace answered simply.

"She offered to help rescue you," Will told Elizabeth.

"Oh, well, thank you," Elizabeth said, but she didn't sound very sincere.

The way she still stared made Grace very uncomfortable. Maybe she thinks I'm competition, Grace thought. Why else would she dislike me when she doesn't even know me? Right then, Grace's memory of possibly disliking Elizabeth was confirmed. She did dislike her.

"Where do you come from, Miss Morgan?" Elizabeth asked suddenly.

Grace hesitated. "A home I ran away from."

She hoped Elizabeth wouldn't ask her anything else. When they finally reached the Interceptor, Grace was very relieved. Quickly, she helped Will throw all of the pirates' oars into the water and then the three of them climbed aboard.

"Not more pirates," Elizabeth said when she saw the crew gathered around.

Grace couldn't help rolling her eyes. _Well, isn't this better than being with Barbossa? I'd be a little grateful to them for helping you._

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs said stepping forward.

"Mr. Gibbs," Elizabeth replied in surprise.

Gibbs looked over them and frowned.

"Hey, boy, where be Jack?" he asked Will.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth said in disgust.

"He fell behind," Will answered and moved to take Elizabeth below deck.

The crew was silent as they let the news sink in. Then Anamaria began giving orders and they moved quickly to leave the island. Grace stayed where she was at the rail feeling a bit down. She felt kind of bad about leaving Jack in the hands of Barbossa and now that they had rescued Elizabeth, Will's time would be occupied by her. Grace was more or less alone or at least that's how she felt.

With a sigh, she walked to the back of the ship and went down one of the hatches. Below deck she wandered aimlessly, wondering for the first time what she was going to do once this adventure was over. Would she wake up back at home or was she here for good?

Without meaning to, Grace ended up walking into the same cabin where Will and Elizabeth were sitting at a small table. When they didn't notice her, she backed into the shadows. Will was gently bandaging a cut on Elizabeth's hand. They looked at each other and suddenly leaned forward to kiss. Grace looked away, her heart pounding. She felt even worse than before. She only looked up again when she heard Elizabeth say, "It's yours." She handed Will a gold medallion on a chain.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me," Will said looking at the medallion with a slight smile. "It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me." He looked up at Elizabeth. "Why did you take it?"

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful," Elizabeth replied.

"It wasn't your blood they needed," Will realized. "It was my father's blood . . . my blood . . . the blood of a pirate."

"Will, I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Will slammed the medallion down on the table. After a brief moment, Elizabeth got up and quickly climbed the ladder leading out of the cabin. Waiting a few moments, Grace quietly left her hiding place and slowly approached Will. Hearing her coming, he glanced up, but didn't say anything. Grace sat down in the chair Elizabeth had previously occupied. She glanced at the medallion.

"I didn't mean to overhear, but just because your father was a pirate doesn't make you one," Grace said. "My father was not a pirate, but if you knew him you'd probably think he was just about as bad. You can give me your own opinion, but I don't think I'm anything like that."

Will looked up and slowly smiled at her. "No, you're not."

Grace returned the smile. She would have loved to go on talking to him, but an unusual amount of commotion on deck caught their attention and they got up to see what it was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Grace and Will immerged on deck to the sight of everyone scrambling to throw things overboard.

"What are they doing?" Grace asked to no one in particular.

She and Will quickly went to the edge of the ship and looked behind them. Grace's breath caught. The Black Pearl was only about two ship lengths behind them. _Oh no!_ One of the men was about to push a cannon overboard, but Will stopped him.

"We're gonna need that."

Grace followed him over to Gibbs, Elizabeth, and Anamaria.

"Gibbs! We have to make a stand. We must fight!" Will looked at the crew. "Load the guns!"

"With what?" Anamaria asked.

"We don't have any cannon balls?" Grace asked in disbelief.

"We threw them overboard to lighten the ship," Elizabeth answered.

"All of them? When the Black Pearl is right behind us?"

"We thought we could outrun them."

"Load them with anything," Will spoke up. "Anything we have left."

Gibbs looked hesitant, but finally turned to the crew. "Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass!"

Everyone raced around deck, stuffing whatever they could find into the cannons, including buckets of silverware. Grace and Will helped carry armloads of muskets and ammunition up from below. She glanced behind them again and saw the Pearl catching up quickly.

"The _Pearl_ is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target," Gibbs warned.

He, Grace, Will, and Elizabeth gathered up near Anamaria again. Suddenly Elizabeth said something that stunned everyone, "Lower the anchor on the right side . . . on the starboard side!"

Grace couldn't imagine what she could be thinking.

"It certainly has the element of surprise," Will said.

"You're daft, lady! You both are!" Anamaria exclaimed.

"Daft like Jack!" Gibbs said with a grin. He turned back to the crew. "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!"

Grace and Will quickly got back down to the main deck as the anchor splashed into the water. Grace grabbed some of the rigging just as Anamaria let go of the wheel. The anchor caught and the ship came to a sudden stop, turning broadside to the Pearl. The Barbossa turned the Pearl so it came up alongside them. Grace grabbed a musket, her heart racing with anticipation. She followed Will.

"Keep us steady," Will told Gibbs.

The crew of the Black Pearl jeered and shouted at them. Within a second, Will shouted, "Now!"

The sides of the ships seemed to explode with the deafening blast of the cannons. Grace ducked as debris flew over her head. _What have I gotten myself into?!_ When she'd made her wish, she hadn't thought of this aspect of it. Everyone started shooting. Grace brought the heavy musket up to her shoulder. She wasn't a total stranger to guns because she'd been hunting once with a friend which she was very glad of at that moment. She aimed as best she could through the smoke, flying debris, and commotion and pulled the trigger. Whether or not she actually hit any of the cursed pirates, she didn't know. Having absolutely no idea how to re-load a musket, she dropped it and grabbed another one from near the mast. This time she took more time to aim and after she had shot she saw a pirate fall. _But if they are cursed, they are not dying. How can we win if our weapons are doing nothing?_

Suddenly, Grace was just barely missed by an enemy bullet. She quickly ducked down next to Will and Elizabeth by the side of the ship feeling very shaken.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass," Gibbs said to Elizabeth.

"It's your turn," Elizabeth replied.

"We need us a devil's dowry."

Anamaria suddenly grabbed Elizabeth, pointing her pistol at her head. "We'll give 'em her!"

"She's not what they're after," Will said quickly.

Elizabeth looked down. "The medallion!"

Will looked at both Elizabeth and Grace. "Keep down," he told them. As he hurried past, Will touched Grace on the shoulder and she felt reassured.

Seeing her without a musket, Gibbs handed Grace one he had just loaded.

"Thanks," Grace said over the noise.

She got up just enough to shoot over the side of the ship and hit another pirate. Since she was a good shot, Gibbs kept loading muskets for her. Suddenly, a cannon sounded and there was the sound of wood splintering just behind them. Grace looked up. The mainmast was tipping towards the Pearl. It crashed to the Black Pearl's deck. Grace could hear Barbossa shouting and then pirates began to board the Interceptor. She shot one as he swung across and then pulled out her sword as several landed on the deck. One landed right in front of her and started bring his sword down. Grace brought her blade up to meet it with a clang. They traded a couple of blows before Gibbs suddenly shot the pirate and he toppled over the railing.

Grace got down again and grabbed another musket, dispatching yet another pirate as he tried to swing over. A moment later she spun around as she heard a pirate land on the deck not far away.

"Jack!" she and Gibbs explained at the same time.

Jack handed Gibbs a flask. "Bloody empty."

He ran past Grace, grabbing a pirate who was just about to run Elizabeth through with his sword.

"That's not very nice," he told him.

Elizabeth brought the butt of her musket into the pirate's face and he fell into the ocean. Just then all three of them were almost hit by someone firing a blunderbuss. Jack grabbed both Grace and Elizabeth and dragged them down behind the rail for cover.

"Where's the medallion?" Jack asked.

"Wretch!" Elizabeth snapped, raising her hand to slap him.

Jack caught it and spied the bandage on her hand.

"Ahh, where's dear William?"

Grace and Elizabeth's eyes widened as they looked at each other and then at the hatch where Will had gone down earlier. Part of the mast was lying across it making it impossible to open. The two immediately jumped up and ran over to it. Will was at the grate covering the hatch and Grace could see water rapidly rising around him.

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Grace didn't waste anytime. She grabbed the beam that lay across the hatch and tried to pull it off.

"Help me!" she shouted at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth grabbed it and they both pulled as hard as they could. Will pushed up, but it didn't budge.

"We can't move it!" Elizabeth called to Will.

"Keep trying!" Grace yelled.

They tried again, but suddenly, Grace felt a pair of hands grab her and yank her away. Elizabeth started screaming as another pirate grabbed her too. Grace struggled desperately to get away.

"No!" she cried, knowing if Will didn't get out he'd drown.

As hard as she struggled, her attempt to escape was fruitless. The pirates were much too strong. They dragged her roughly across to the Black Pearl.

"Let got of me you horrible, evil—" A gag was placed in her mouth before she could finish. Silenced and secured by the pirates she could only watch helplessly as the last of them left the Interceptor.

**I know this one wasn't as long as my last chapter, but it seemed like a good place to stop.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Grace winced when she was shoved hard up against the Black Pearl's mainmast. Two pirates name Pintel and Ragetti started circling her and the crew, wrapping a rope around them.

"If any of you as much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters," Pintel warned, pointing a pistol in their faces, but Grace's eyes were fixed on the wreck of the Interceptor. _He can't have drowned_, she kept trying to tell herself.

Suddenly, Elizabeth slipped under the rope. At that very moment, there was a huge explosion as pieces of the Interceptor flew hundreds of feet into the air. Grace's heart nearly stopped and tears stung her eyes. _Will!_ She barely noticed Elizabeth running at Barbossa until she started screaming after Barbossa had pushed her into the hands of the other pirates. Overwhelmed and undeniably afraid to being powerless against these pirates, Grace couldn't help herself. As Ragetti walked passed she kicked him in the shin, letting out some of her anger and fear. He jumped back with a yelp and hopped around holding his leg. Barbossa walked up to them and leaned close to Grace.

"Yer a spirited one, ain't ya, missy?" He said with a grin. "I look forward to getting' to know ya."

Grace's blood ran cold, Elizabeth's screams making it worse. Suddenly, a voice rang out and Grace's heart skipped a beat.

"Barbossa!"

The pirate captain spun around and Grace saw Will standing on the railing. _He's alive!_ Relief swept through Grace that almost made her feel weak.

Will jumped down from the railing and grabbed a pistol that he pointed at Barbossa.

"Elizabeth and Grace go free!"

Barbossa frowned. "What's in your head, boy?"

"Elizabeth and Grace go free," he repeated firmly.

Barbossa strode over to him until the pistol was only a few inches from his face.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die," Barbossa reminded him with a smirk.

Will glanced towards the crew and Grace heard Jack beg quietly, "Please don't do anything stupid."

Will looked back to Barbossa. "You can't . . . " He turned and jumped back onto the railing. Grace's breath caught when he placed the pistol under his chin. "I can."

Barbossa looked at him like he was crazy. "Who are you?"

Jack suddenly dashed over in front of Barbossa, talking quickly. "No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch."

Grace rolled her eyes. _Shut up, Jack._

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins," Will said.

Jack hung his head and slowly walked back over to his captors. Grace narrowed her eyes at him when he glanced at her knowing he was just acting in his own interest.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us," Ragetti said, pointing at Will.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker," Will warned.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said.

"Elizabeth and Grace go free," Will replied for a third time.

"Yes, we know that one, anything else?"

Jack caught Grace's attention by pointing at himself with a smile. Will glanced at him and added, "And the crew . . . the crew are not to be harmed."

Grace watched Jack's face fall.

Barbossa stepped closer to Will and grinned revealing his rotting teeth. "Agreed."

The pirates pulled Will down from the rail and tied his hands.

"Men, take everyone but the two lasses, Mr. Turner, and the annoying little sparrow, down to the brig," Barbossa ordered. "We have a quick stop to make."

The way he said it filled Grace with dread. She didn't trust him in the least bit and even if he released her and Elizabeth, he still had every intention of killing Will.

Grace, Will, Elizabeth, and Jack were surrounded by pirates pointing pistols and cutlasses in their faces. Not even Jack could find a way out of this one. A little while later, Barbossa gave orders to drop anchor. Off in the distance was a tiny little island. Grace heard Jack mumbling something under his breath when he saw it.

"Men, bring out the plank!" Barbossa shouted.

The men hooted and quickly stretched a plank out from the side of the Black Pearl. _He's throwing us off here_, Grace thought panicked. How would they ever get off that tiny piece of land sitting right in the middle of the ocean? One of the pirates grabbed Elizabeth and pushed her onto the plank. Will struggled furiously against the pirates, pulling away from them and the gag they had in his mouth.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!"

Barbossa glared at him. "Don't dare impugn me honor, boy! I agreed they'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where."

The pirates pulled Will back and put the gag back into his mouth. Barbossa turned back to Elizabeth on the plank. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye!" the pirates agreed eagerly.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go," Barbossa told Elizabeth.

Elizabeth glared at him and began taking off the dress. Standing on the plank in only her nightgown, she tossed the dress to Barbossa. "It goes with your black heart."

Barbossa put the dress to his face. "Ooh, it's still warm."

The pirates laughed evilly and Elizabeth walked to the end of the plank. She glanced back at Will.

"Too long!" the bo'sun shouted and he stomped on the plank.

Elizabeth lost her balance and fell into the sea. The pirates laughed and Jack was dragged over to the plank next. He quickly turned to Barbossa, frantically trying to save himself.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this," he said.

Barbossa put his arm around Jack, talking like they were old friends. "Jack. Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you governor of on our last little trip."

"I did noticed," Jack replied.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it." Barbossa pulled out his sword a pointed it in Jack's face. "Off you go."

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot," Jack spoke quickly.

"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." One of the pirates handed it to Barbossa.

"Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman would give us each a pistol," Jack said.

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and let the ladies fight over the pistol and starve to death yourself."

Jack made a face, but didn't have a chance to argue. Barbossa tossed Jack's belongings into the sea and he dove in after them. Finally, Grace was pushed onto the plank.

"A shame we didn't get to know ya, Miss Grace," Barbossa said mockingly. "What can you give us to remember you by?"

Glaring at him, Grace pulled the gag out of her mouth, balled it up, and threw it at Barbossa's chest. "You can have that."

Grace looked meaningfully at Will and locked eyes with him for a moment. One of the pirates then thrust a sword towards her and she stepped off the edge of the plank, plunging into the water. She surfaced quickly and saw Jack and Elizabeth several yards away. Looking up at the Black Pearl once, Grace started swimming hard in the direction of her two island companions, one of which she'd never want to be stranded on the same island with.

By the time they finally reached the beach of the island, Grace was exhausted. She had never swum so far in her life. Clutching his belongings, Jack looked back at the Pearl as it sailed away.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," he said regretfully.

"And Will is on that ship and if someone doesn't help him, Barbossa is going to kill him," Grace replied. "His life is more important than a ship."

Neither Jack nor Elizabeth spoke. Instead, Elizabeth began walking down the beach and Jack started pulling off some of his wet clothes, laying them on the beach to dry. Grace through her hands up in frustration and walked over to the edge of the palm trees. Grudgingly following Jack's example, she took off her wet waistcoat and water filled boots and laid them out in the sun. With a sigh, she sat down in the shade, watching Jack as he proceeded to take the ammunition out of his pistol for the powder to dry.


	14. Chapter 14

**I haven't had much time lately to really sit down and think about this story, but I do have better ideas for Dead Man's Chest if you can bear with me. :) Thanks everyone, for the reviews!**

**Chapter 14**

Jack was still fiddling with his pistol and Grace hadn't moved when Elizabeth came back. She had barely been gone it seemed, but Grace looked up to see her stop in front of Jack after circling the whole island.

"It's really not all that big, is it?" Jack commented.

"If you're going to shoot me, please do so without delay," Elizabeth said.

Grace rolled her eyes. _Selfish. You're not the only woman here, not that I'd ever let Jack shoot me anyway._

"Is there a problem between us, Miss Swann?" Jack wanted to know.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship!"

Grace got up, for once in agreement with Elizabeth. "Yeah Jack, how could you do something like that?"

"We could use a ship," Jack countered. "The fact is, I was going to not tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had somethin' to bargain with. Which now, no one has thanks to bloody stupid Will."

"Oh," Elizabeth murmured.

"Oh," Jack mimicked.

"Well, you could have told us," Grace said. "If you had we would all have been on the same page and we probably wouldn't be here. Instead, you made it look like you were betraying Will."

"And he still risked his life to save ours," Elizabeth chimed in.

"Ha!" Jack laughed, turning and walking away.

Grace and Elizabeth ran after him.

"We have to do something to rescue him!" Grace said.

"Off you go then. Let me know how that turns out," Jack replied.

"Jack Sparrow! Do you ever think about anyone other than yourself?" Grace demanded.

"Jack, you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then," Elizabeth said.

"To what point and purpose young missies? The _Black Pearl_ is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice or shirt . . ." Jack looked them up and down, their wet clothes showing how slim they both were. " . . .unlikely, young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

"We have to try," Grace said desperately. "We can't sit and do nothing."

Jack didn't reply and went back to his mysterious search of the island, knocking on a palm tree.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot," Elizabeth said and Grace raised her eyebrows at all the things Jack had accomplished. "Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

"Last time . . . " Jack hesitated, not wanting to share his secret. "I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time . . . " He bent down and lifted a hidden cellar door and walked down into it. " . . . the rumrunners used this island as a cache. They came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. However, from the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

Jack climbed back out carry two bottles of rum. Both Grace and Elizabeth frowned at him.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!" Elizabeth demanded.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love," Jack replied sarcastically and walked back to the beach.

Elizabeth stormed after him and Grace hurried to catch up and see what she was going to say.

"So, is there any truth to the other stories?"

"Truth?" Jack pulled up his sleeve showing them the pirate brand on his wrist. He next showed them the under side of his other arm that was covered in the most horrible looking scares. Finally he pulled back the right side of his shirt revealing two bullet scares on his chest. Grace and Elizabeth watched with wide eyes. _How did he even survive?_ Grace wondered. _He's Captain Jack Sparrow_, a little voice in her mind told her.

"No truth at all." Jack sat down. "We still have a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye open for passing ships."

"And what about Will? We have to do something," Grace said again.

"You're absolutely right." Jack rolled a bottle of rum towards her. She watched it roll against her feet.

"Here's luck to you, Will Turner." Jack raised his bottle and took a drink.

Grace was outraged. "You impossible man!"

She turned her back on him and walked down the beach. Sitting down in the sand far away from Jack and Elizabeth, Grace stared out to sea.

"I don't think this is what I had in mind when I made my wish," she murmured to herself.

Grace didn't move from her spot for hours. For a while she threw rocks into the water and then just sat and thought about home, or at least the little she could remember. Eventually the island became engulfed by darkness. Grace noticed a glow off to her left and saw that Jack and Elizabeth had built a fire. Their voices had been getting louder the more rum they drank and Elizabeth was giggling constantly. _They are having a drunken party while Will was on his way to be killed_, Grace thought depressingly. As Grace watched them in disgust, a sudden idea came to her. _A signal fire! Of course! _She jumped up immediately and began gathering driftwood that was scattered all around the island.

Once she had a good sized pile, Grace paused to look back at Jack and Elizabeth. They had no idea what was going on as they danced around the fire singing a pirate song. As she turned away from them, Grace's eyes snagged on the black hole of the rum cellar. A smirk crossed her face. _Rum would burn well and start the fire quickly. _Gleeful with anticipation, Grace continued throwing wood onto the pile. A short time later, she heard Elizabeth calling from the beach.

"Grace."

"What could she want?" Grace asked herself.

She met a tipsy Elizabeth at the edge of the trees and saw that Jack had passed out near the fire.

"I wouldn't normally ask for your help," Elizabeth began.

_And I wouldn't ask for yours_.

"But we need to do something to help Will."

"I know."

"I have an idea," Elizabeth said. "We should build a signal fire."

"I already started," Grace replied.

"You did?"

Grace nodded. "If you're really the governor's daughter I figured there has to be tons of ships out looking for you and one of them is bound to see the fire if it's big enough."

"Oh," Elizabeth said as if she couldn't believe Grace was that smart. "Where is it, I'll help you."

Grace led the way to the soon-to-be fire and they started gathering more wood.

"I'm burning the rum," Grace informed Elizabeth several minutes later.

"Good," Elizabeth replied, wincing from the headache that was already coming on.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Smoke billowed thousands of feet into the air by the next morning as fire devoured the pile of wood as well as the nearby palm trees. Grace emptied one of the last bottles of rum into the blaze.

"Evil stuff," she muttered.

Elizabeth frowned at her. "I dislike rum, but why do you flat out hate it?"

Grace took a moment to debate whether or not to share a difficult part of her life with the other woman.

"I hate all types of alcohol," Grace began. She hesitated. "My father is an alcoholic. When he's drunk he's violent. He hit me and that's why I left home and why I hate alcohol."

"Oh," Elizabeth said in her usual annoying way.

"Oh," Grace mimicked like Jack.

She turned around to get the last bottle of rum. Suddenly something blew up in the fire. Grace ducked and looked at Elizabeth.

"I told you not to put any sealed kegs into the fire."

Elizabeth made a face and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"No! Not good!" They looked up to see Jack running towards them. "Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

"The rum is gone, all right," Grace said satisfied as she and Elizabeth walked down to the beach to escape the heat of the fire.

"Why is the rum gone?!" Jack shouted.

Elizabeth turned to face him. "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?!" Jack demanded.

Elizabeth sat down and stared out at sea. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

Infuriated, Jack pulled out his pistol, glaring down at Elizabeth like he was about to shoot her. He then turned to Grace with the same wild look in his eyes.

"This was your idea!"

Grace crossed her arms. "I had to do something."

Deciding not to waste his one shot on either of them, Jack stalked off down the beach mimicking them. Grace sat down on the beach a few feet away from Elizabeth. A moment passed in silence and Grace started getting the feeling that Elizabeth was watching her. She glanced at Elizabeth who was indeed looking at her. They both looked away from each other. Grace focused on a small shell that was being washed back and forth by the waves and again she felt that Elizabeth was watching her. With a sigh, she turned back to Elizabeth.

"Did you have something to say?" Grace asked.

"You like Will, don't you?"

Grace was surprised by her bold question. "I've really only known him for a few days." She hoped to avoid a direct answer.

The expectant look on Elizabeth's face told Grace she wanted more than that.

"I'm not going to get between you if that's what you're worried about," Grace said finally.

Elizabeth raised her chin conceitedly. "Good."

Grace's stomach clenched. _I really don't like you_, she thought.

Suddenly, Grace saw Jack running back to them, his arms waving wildly. Grace and Elizabeth got up quickly.

"It's a ship!" Jack called.

Grace grinned with relief. She accidentally glanced at Elizabeth who was also smiling, but their smiles faded looking at each other. Without saying a word, they followed Jack to the other side of the island where boats were being pulled ashore by British soldiers. One in particular rushed forward.

"Elizabeth!" His voice was full of relief.

_Who is he again?_ Grace racked her brains to remember. _Oh, Commodore Norrington, that's who . . . and he loves Elizabeth. Poor man._

Grace looked at Jack who had hung behind. He was looked hesitant and was making sour faces when Norrington wasn't looking. Elizabeth was overjoyed to see Norrington, but both Grace and Jack were feeling like outsiders. Once Norrington had fussed over Elizabeth, making sure she was fine, he looked up at Grace and Jack. Grace fidgeted as he looked at her before turning to Jack.

"Jack Sparrow," he said as if the name put a bad taste in his mouth.

"The one and only," Jack replied, grinning. "And it's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"Men, take _Mr_. Sparrow to the boats," Norrington ordered, glaring hard at Jack.

Two red-coated soldiers took Jack by the arms and pushed him down to the boats. Norrington's attention turned to Grace.

"Who might you be and what is your relation to Mr. Sparrow." His voice was civil, but cold and Grace suspected he thought she was a pirate.

"My name is Grace Morgan. I offered to help Jack and Will rescue Elizabeth . . . I am not a pirate."

"Very well," Norrington said after a moment. "Come with me."

He led her and Elizabeth to the boats and helped them step into one.

"Elizabeth, your father is waiting for you on the ship. He will be very glad to see you," Norrington told her.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

When they finally reached the Dauntless, everyone climbed aboard. Governor Swann rushed forward and hugged Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Elizabeth answered.

"I'm so glad!"

"Father, the pirates took Will. We need to go after them," Elizabeth said.

"We're going home," Governor Swann replied.

"But we've got to save Will."

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death," Elizabeth said angrily.

"The boys fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me!"

"She would not be here right now, if it weren't for Will," Grace added her thoughts.

"Who are you?" Governor Swann asked.

Before Grace could answer, Jack stepped forward and looked at Norrington.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself," Norrington replied.

Grace wanted to protest, but Elizabeth beat her to it. "Commodore, I beg you, please do this . . . for me . . . as a wedding gift."

Grace raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the commodore's proposal?" Governor Swann asked.

Elizabeth kept her eyes on Norrington. "I am."

"A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Jack said excitedly. He noticed the warning look Norrington was giving him and extended his arms. "I know. Clap 'im in irons, right?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?" Norrington asked.

"Inescapably clear."

Two soldiers took Jack's arms and led him up to the wheel. Norrington turned to another soldier.

"Take Miss Morgan down to one of the cabins where she can get cleaned up," he said.

Grace looked down at herself, realizing she was covered in soot and followed the soldier below deck.


	16. Chapter 16

Again, thanks to everyone for reviewing, but as for Not a Bot, I don't think you had any reason to be so harsh in your criticism. There are some amazing fanfiction writers and I know I'm not one of them, but writing fanfiction is strictly for enjoyment, at least for me, and I don't care if the story idea has been used a million times. I wanted to write my own version. I'm fine with constructive criticism, but if it's just plain criticism and you don't like the story, don't review. And just to clear things up, I am a much better writer than this, I just don't have nearly enough time to put as much effort into this as I'd like to. I would rather have fun doing what I can, than not do anything at all.

**Chapter 16**

Isla de Muerta had a way of putting a chill in one's body even when the air was not cold. Grace wrapped her arms around herself, hugging the leather coat that encased her body close as she paced back and forth along the deck of the Dauntless, waiting for Jack to return. He had gone out in a boat with Norrington and some soldiers to assess the situation. They had been gone a while and Grace was feeling impatient. Every minute that went by brought Will closer to his death . . . if he was still alive. Grace wouldn't let her mind go that far.

Finally, after making it all the way back to the stern of the ship for the countless time, Grace looked into the fog and saw the boat returning. Now maybe they would finally do something. As everyone climbed aboard, Grace noticed what looked like a smirk on Jack's face that made her suspicious. She watched him carefully and didn't notice Norrington giving his men quite orders. Two of the men walked up to Grace as two others approached Elizabeth.

"Miss Morgan, for your safety, we are instructed to take you to the Commodore's cabin," one of the soldiers said.

Grace made a face. "No, I'm going to help rescue Will."

The two soldiers took her by the arms. "Sorry, Miss, but these are our orders."

They pulled Grace towards the cabin even as she struggled against them.

"Let me go," Grace demanded. "I don't need to be protected!"

Elizabeth was also struggling and yelling at the soldiers. Grace looked over her shoulder as the neared the cabin. "Jack Sparrow, you tell me to let them go now!"

With a sudden burst of strength, Grace yanked herself away from the surprised guards. Before they could catch her again, she ran over to Jack who was just about to climb down into a small boat.

"I am coming with you, Jack," she said firmly.

"I think we've been through this kind of argument once before," Jack replied. "Stay here, where it's safe."

"I don't need to stay where it's safe. You know I can fight," Grace said. "Besides, you can't expect to go in there alone and come out alive unless you're planning to betray everyone just to get back your ship."

Jack made a slightly sheepish face and Grace looked at him accusingly. "Is that what you're planning?"

"No," Jack replied hastily. "But what I'm goin' to say in there is goin' to sound like I'm betrayin' everyone. Just so you know, I do have a plan and you have to trust me, understand?"

"Trust you?"

"Yes, either that or you're stayin' here."

Grace sighed heavily. "All right, fine."

"You gotta promise me you'll do exactly what I tell you and not do anythin' stupid."

This was even harder for Grace. "Okay, I . . . I promise."

Jack grinned. "All right, good. Follow me."

Jack climbed down into the boat and Grace eagerly went to follow him.

"Miss Morgan, where are you going?" Norrington asked, coming quickly to her side.

"I'm going to help Jack," Grace answered.

"He is going into a cave full of pirates. I cannot let you endanger your life like that."

"I am very efficient in protecting myself, Commodore, and I will not sit here and do nothing while Will's in there."

Grace quickly stepped over the railing and climbed swiftly down the side of the ship to the boat before Norrington could say another word in protest. Jack picked up the oars and rowed away from the Dauntless. As they rowed into the blackness of the cave, Jack cast one last look at the ship.

"Ya know, Elizabeth's gonna throw a royal hissy fit when she finds out you came along."

Grace shrugged. "I'm sure she's thrown royal hissy fits about a lot of things."

Jack smirked and continued rowing in silence.

When they made it inside, Grace and Jack quietly left the boat and pulled it onto the rocks. Grace could hear the murmur of pirate's up ahead. Jack led her to the place where the two of them and Will had watched Elizabeth before rescuing her. Grace could see Barbossa's men leading Will up the pile of gold towards the Aztec chest. _At least he's alive._

"You stay right here and keep out of sight," Jack ordered. "Do not show yourself, under any circumstance, until it's time."

"When is that?" Grace asked.

"Trust me, you'll know. All bloody hell 'ill break lose." Jack turned to leave, but quickly turned back to her. "And remember, no matter what I say, _do not_ come out."

Grace nodded and Jack scampered away. Grace turned her eyes to Will who was now standing over the chest. Barbossa pulled out a knife and Grace had to work hard to control her heart beat.

"Begun by blood . . ."

As Barbossa began the chant, Grace noticed Jack making his way through the crowd of pirates.

". . . by blood un—"

Jack made it up to the front.

"Jack!" Will exclaimed.

"S'not possible!" The size of Barbossa's eyes said everything.

"Not probable," Jack corrected with a grin.

"Where are Elizabeth and Grace?" Will wanted to know.

"Elizabeth's safe just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington just like she promised; you get to die for her just like you promised; and Grace is following orders just like she promised. So we're all men of our word really, except for Elizabeth and Grace who are, in fact, women."

Grace almost chuckled to herself from her hiding spot, but her amusement left the second Barbossa said, "Shut up! You're next," and put his knife to Will's throat. _Do something, Jack!_

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," Jack told Barbossa.

"No, I really think I do," Barbossa replied.

Jack shrugged. "Your funeral."

Grace held her breath. Finally, Barbossa turned back to Jack.

"Why don't I want to be doin' it?"

"Well, because . . . " Jack slapped the hand of the pirate who was holding him back and proceeded to climb the mound of treasure. "the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore, waiting for you."

Murmurs swept through the group and Barbossa's eyes grew again.

"Ya filthy bilge rat, you led them here!" he accused.

"Yes, but just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. Robert's your uncle, Fannie's your aunt, there you are with two ships, the makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

Grace shook her head. Jack had warned her that he was going to sound like he was betraying them all, but she hadn't expected it to be so convincing. She couldn't help be wonder if he wasn't really betraying them. _You have to trust him, Grace_, she told herself. _You can't go in there and expect to save Will alone. You need Jack._

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp," Barbossa said.

"No, no, not at all. By all means, kill the whelp."

Grace groaned quietly. At least he could have guaranteed Will's safety.

"Just not yet," Jack continued. "Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance . . ." Jack picked up a few of the medallions. "after you've killed Norrington's men . . . every . . . last . . . one." One by one he dropped the medallions, but Grace thought she saw him hide one is his sleeve and she desperately wondered what his plan was.

"You've been planning this from the beginning," Will accused. "Ever since you learned my name."

"Yeah," Jack replied.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder," Barbossa said.

"Fifteen," Jack replied.

"Forty."

"Twenty-five," Jack said firmly. "And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one . . . Commodore."

Barbossa thought it over carefully and then extended his hand. "We have an accord."

Jack smiled and turned to the other pirates. "All hands to the boats!" When no one moved, he noticed Barbossa looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Apologies," he said quickly. "You give the orders."

"Gents, take a walk!" Barbossa ordered.

The pirates turned and left the cave with evil intent. Grace watched carefully, waiting for Jack to make his move, but instead he began exploring the cave, admiring different pieces of treasure. Grace sighed as one by one the minutes dragged passed. Jack what are you thinking? The longer time went on, the more Grace had to wonder if he'd lied to her. She was starting to get impatient and desperate when Barbossa spoke.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ya figured, but it turns out that yer a hard man to predict."

"Me?" Jack replied, sounding surprised. "I'm dishonest and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly . . . stupid."

Grace was suddenly on high alert and a split second later, Jack pulled out the sword of one of the pirates who had stayed behind and tossed it to Will. Grace jumped up, pulling out her sword as she scrambled over the ledge in front of her.

"Dang it, Jack! I was almost likin' you!" Barbossa shouted as he and Jack clashed their swords.

Grace ran towards Will and quickly took on one of a couple of pirates who were attacking him.

"Grace," Will said in surprise once they had a second.

She gave him a quick smile and continued fighting. Side by side they faced their attackers, which, unfortunately, they had no way of defeating. All they could do was fight to stay alive themselves. Several minutes later, Grace happened to glance up at Jack just in time to see him shove his sword into Barbossa's chest. For a tiny moment she had hope, but of course, Barbossa could not be killed. In the next perilous instant, Barbossa pulled the sword out and in turned, stabbed it into Jack. Grace gasped at the same time Jack did. He staggered back into a shaft of moonlight. His whole body turned instantly to a rotting skeleton. Grace grinned and had to turn back to the pirates she was fighting.

On and on they fought with no victory in sight. What did Jack plan after this? Grace wondered. The couldn't go on fighting forever. As soon as the rest of Barbossa's men murdered all of Norrington's men, they'd return and kill her and Will.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. Grace turned quickly to see Will laying defenseless on the rocks and a pirate was about to run him through with his sword.

"I'm gonna teach you the meanin' of pain!"

Before Grace could rush to his aid, Elizabeth appeared.

"You like pain?" She swung a heavy gaff at the pirate. "Try wearing a corset."

Elizabeth helped Will up and they smiled at each other. Grace felt her heart sink. All three pirates attacked Will and Elizabeth and Grace watched the two of them fight together. They stuck the gaff through all three pirates and Will put a lit grenade into the middle pirate's ribcage. He and Elizabeth pushed the pirates into the shadows where they turned back to flesh. The two of them quickly ran and the pirates exploded. As Will ran towards the Aztec chest, Grace saw Barbossa pull out his pistol and aim it at Elizabeth. She skid to a halt and the cave echoed as a shot went off. Grace's mouth dropped open, wondering if Elizabeth had been shot, but she realized it was Jack who had shot at Barbossa.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot," Barbossa said.

"He didn't waste it."

Everyone looked up at Will who was standing over the chest. He opened his cut hand and dropped two medallions into it. Barbossa dropped his sword and pulled back his jacket just as blood started flowing from the wound in his chest.

"I feel . . . cold."

Barbossa fell back into the gold and a green apple rolled out of his hand. He was dead. The curse was lifted.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It had been a very long few days. Grace, Will, Jack, and Elizabeth had left the cave after Barbossa's death only to find out that Jack's crew had sailed away with the Black Pearl. Jack's only choice had been to come aboard the Dauntless where Norrington had once again taken him prisoner. Now he was going to hang him.

Grace paced back and forth along the outside wall of the fort, not able to make herself join the crowd gathered inside. A light breeze tugged against her new dress. Norrington had been kind enough to loan her enough money to pay for board at a boarding house and buy some new clothes, but he had not listened to her pleas for Jack's life. It just didn't seem right.

As she continued pacing, she noticed someone in a feathered hat and cape coming towards her. With a second look she saw that it was Will looking more dashing than ever. They smiled briefly at each other, but were both serious.

"Are you going inside?" Grace asked.

Will nodded. "Yes."

Grace breathed deeply, still unsure if she could. As she glanced down, she realized there were two swords hanging at Will's sides. She looked up into his eyes and saw a look of determination.

"You're going to try to save him," she murmured.

"Pirate or not, I can't willingly let him hang," Will replied.

Grace felt hope for Jack, but concern for Will.

"Be careful, Will," she said, wishing desperately that she was in a position to help. "Norrington will not look kindly on this."

"I know."

Will walked into the fort and this time Grace did too. Whatever happened, she wanted to be there. They reached the fort's courtyard and Grace looked up at Jack standing on the gallows. An official was reading off an impressively long list of Jack's crimes.

" . . . sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Grace worked her way along with Will, but fell behind as he approached Elizabeth, Governor Swann, and Norrington. She heard him greet each one and then stop on Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I should have told you every day from the moment I met you . . . I love you."

Grace took a deep breath to calm herself. She wanted to be happy for Will, but it hurt hearing him tell someone else he loved them. She also wondered if she should have expressed her feelings in some way instead of keeping them hidden inside her. But she knew it was too late and wasn't the time to be dwelling on it. Will had already started heading towards the gallows and Grace's eyes followed him closely. In a moment, she heard a squawk and looked up to see a bright green parrot flying over them. It was Mr. Cotton's parrot, which meant the pirate had to be close by and it gave Grace hope that this rescue would be successful.

The executioner placed the noose around Jack's neck and drums started to pound. Grace's heart almost seemed to match their rhythm. The executioner placed his hand on the trapdoor's lever. Suddenly, the drums stopped. Everything happened in a fraction of a second after that. Will shouted for the people to move right as the executioner pulled the lever. A sword flew out of Will's hand and embedded itself in the fallen trapdoor right as Jack fell. His feet quickly found the sword that saved him from being strangled.

By now the whole crowd was panicking and Grace had trouble not getting pushed around by them. She watched Will hurry up to the top of the gallows and start fighting with the executioner. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Norrington and several of his men on their way to the gallows. If they reached it, Will would be overpowered. Thinking fast, Grace pushed her way towards them and stepped in front of Norrington.

Norrington shouted for all the people to move, but didn't realize it was Grace standing in his way. She stayed just where she was until she heard a chain snap and looked up to see the executioner falling off the gallows right above them. Quickly she jumped out of the way just in time as the huge man fell right on top of Norrington and his men, buying Will and Jack some time. Grace ran to the edge of the crowd to get a view of them again. They were fighting towards the fort's parapet, using the rope that had once been around Jack's neck to take down soldiers. By the time they reached the parapet, it was easy to see that the rescue had failed as both men were surrounded by soldiers. Grace and Elizabeth followed Norrington and Governor Swann to the parapet.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you." Norrington glared at Will.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency," Governor Swann said. "And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man," Will replied calmly, dropping his sword. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington said.

"It's right here, between you and Jack," Will replied.

The way he said it gave Grace chills. At the same moment, she and Elizabeth stepped forward and stood on either side of Will.

"As is mine," Elizabeth said.

"And mine," Grace echoed.

"Elizabeth! Miss Morgan!" Governor Swann exclaimed. Both he and Norrington looked bewildered. The governor looked at the soldiers and commanded, "Lower your weapons . . . for goodness' sake put them down!"

The men lowered their weapons. Norrington was looking at Elizabeth like he'd lost something precious.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?"

"It is," Elizabeth answered.

As Norrington came to terms with his, Jack stepped forward and strode over to Governor Swann.

"Well, I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically?" Governor Swann made a face and Jack turned to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." He began making his way towards the edge of the parapet and paused. "Elizabeth . . . it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth cocked and eyebrow and frowned at him, but Jack's attention had already left her.

"Grace, love," Jack said, smirking devilishly. "Next time, don't burn the rum."

Grace giggled as Jack's eyes went to Will.

"Will . . . nice hat." Jack bounded up to the very edge of the parapet and faced everyone once more. "Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that—"

He backed up too much and suddenly lost his balance, tumbling over the edge. Everyone rushed up to see if he had survived the fall. Water rippled far below them, and then Jack's head popped up.

"Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose," one of the soldiers said.

"Sail ho!" someone shouted.

Not far from land a ship was spotted. Grace grinned seeing that it had black sails. Jack's crew had come for him.

"What's your plan of action? Sir?" the soldier asked Norrington.

Grace looked at the commodore and saw that he struggled with the decision.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" Governor Swann suggested.

Grace smiled when Norrington smiled also. They were going to give Jack a chance. The smile left Norrington's face.

"Mr. Turner," he said firmly.

Grace's breath caught. Just because they were giving Jack a chance, didn't guarantee Will's safety. Would Norrington take everything out on him because of Elizabeth's choice?

Will turned towards him, but Elizabeth grabbed his arm, concerned as well.

"I will accept the consequences of my actions," Will told her.

Grace was both very proud of him and worried at the same time. Will stepped down in front of Norrington, and Norrington held up his sword.

"This is a beautiful sword," he said mysteriously. "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

Will smiled, surprised and relieved. "Thank you."

Norrington smiled too and nodded. He glanced at Elizabeth. "Miss Swann, best of luck to you both."

He turned and started to leave the parapet.

"Commodore! What about Sparrow?" the soldier asked.

"Oh, I think we can afford to give him oneday's head start."

Grace smiled as she looked out at the Black Pearl. _You're a lucky one, Jack_. Her attention was drawn back to Will, Elizabeth, and Governor Swann who were the only ones left standing on the parapet besides her.

"So, this is the path you've chosen, is it?" Governor Swann asked his daughter. "After all, he is a blacksmith."

Elizabeth smiled at Will. "No." She pulled off his hat. "He's a pirate."

As they leaned in for the kiss Grace knew was coming, she turned away and left them to each other. The emotion she was feeling must have been evident on her face when she came upon Norrington near the gallows.

"Looks like we both came out of this without the one thing we wanted," Norrington said.

Grace looked at him in surprise. He didn't appear to be the kind who could read people very well, but he could obviously see they were in the same position.

"Yes," she murmured.

"And yet life goes on."

Grace nodded slowly. She hadn't thought farther than this day and Norrington was right, life would go on. It was a new life for her, full of untold opportunities and she made up her mind that she was going to make the most of it.

---------------------------------------------------------

Fear not! Grace hasn't lost Will yet. Part 2 soon to come :o)


End file.
